Origins Part 2/Transcript
Zak's father: (voice echoes) Come back! Zak! Be careful! Get out of there! Zak, no! Take off the necklace! Zak: (screams) Zak's father: Zak...Zak...Zak! Zak: Dad? Dad! (he sighs in relief before looking around) Calabrass: Finally awake, Cap'n? Zak: No, this can't be. Clovis: (he appears next to Zak) You know you snore when you sleep? And talk in half-sentences when you wake up? (he pulls a lever to turn the chair Zak's sitting in around) Zak: Okay, Calabrass the talking sword. And Clovis "not-really-a-ghost". (Clovis nods in response) So I wasn't dreaming. (he stands up and walks away) Clovis: Okay, you think you're dreaming a lot. Wake up and smell my farts, Captain! This is your life! Zak: Listen, you're nice, but I can't stay here. I have to go home! My parents are gonna be worried... Clovis: You can't just leave the Bermuda Triangle; I thought I already explained it to you. Maybe that was a dream. (Clovis pulls Zak to the door, but since he's a ghost he made Zak bump into the door. Zak opens the door before closing it behind) Calabrass: There are seven seas in the Triangle. And a lock that binds each sea. You have to open the first six locks so that together they'll show you where the seventh one is. Zak: Just open seven locks? How hard can that be? Calabrass: Well, first you have to find the locks. Magical, of course. Hidden in the most treacherous depths. Then, ye must defeat their Guardians. Pitiless creatures born from nightmares. Clovis: And then there's Golden Bones; Skullivar's general. Also a general pain in the rear. Zak: I beat him once, he doesn't scare me! Calabrass: You have a short memory, Cap'n. I did everything. Zak: So help me again! Come on, guys! I want to get out of this crazy place and get home! Calabrass: Yer gonna be needing a crew before ye go anywhere! Zak: Then let's find one! There must be others who want to get out of here, right? (to Clovis) Don't you want to leave? Clovis: Oh, I do! Yes, I do, I do! Calabrass: Yer not a real Cap'n, yet! You haven't mastered the powers of the Seven Seas. Yer serious about this fool's quest, yer gonna have to do some serious training! (Zak lowers him and walks to the bow of the ship) Hey! What're you doing? (to Clovis) What's he doing? Clovis: I don't know but I'm all for it! Go Zak, go! Zak: If I have to become the best captain in the Bermuda Triangle so I can get home, then let's get training! (to the open-water) Hey! Here I am! You wanted me, come get me! Calabrass: Me thinks yer off your rocker, kid. Must be seasickness! Zak: You want me to train, right? (The kraken rises up in front of him) Get ready, Calabrass. The training is about to begin! Clovis: That boy's crazy. I like it! Zak: (to the kraken) What kind of superpowers you got for a giant octopus? Calabrass: This isn't training! It's madness! Acts of stupid heroism only lead to idiotic problems! Zak: (avoids the kraken's tentacles) You want to end up as a toothpick for a mega-monster?! Calabrass: Try the Eye of Aeria! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak:' Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain lightning abilities) Zak: Ha-ha! Awesome! Let's see how you like whatever this does! (Zak leaps from tentacles to tentacles before he strikes electricity from Calabrass to the kraken's eye. He was then launched back to the Chaos as the kraken sinks back to the ocean. Zak and Calabrass both turn back to normal) Ah, electricity when you're soaking wet. Not cool! I think I knocked my teeth loose. Calabrass: Mine too. Lesson one: learn to choose the right power! Seven Seas, seven powers. Eye of Beru, Sino, Dezer, Zite, Vapir or Blazz! Place your bets! Zak: Well, then. Calabrass: Last thing: each transformation uses energy. And I'm not as spry as I used t'be! (The kraken appears again) Zak: I don't know what to choose! Calabrass: You're the one that wants t'train with a kraken! (The kraken uses its tentacle and grabs Zak with Calabrass) Clovis: C'mon Captain! Give him the bam! And the pow! And the skiddly-boom! Zak: Why don't you help instead of cheerleading! Clovis: I love helping with fights! (He teleports away) Calabrass: The captain gives precise orders! Zak: He'll be fine. We need the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass gain water abilities) Calabrass: You shouldn't let that sprite do whatever he fancies. Clovis: Don't worry, Capt'n, I got it under control! (He fires a grappling hook to the kraken's mouth, causing it to let Zak and Calabrass go) Zak: Clovis, what're you doing?! (both he and Calabrass land back on the Chaos' deck) Clovis: A dash of pepper, some lemon juice. And there you go, kraken for everyone! We'll need a big lemon, but hey! (The Chaos is pulled by the grappling hook still in the kraken's mouth) Calabrass: He's doing just fine, huh? Zak: You're gonna sink us! (The kraken swims in circles, thus causing a whirlpool and the Chaos to spin too. Zak screams in fear) Calabrass: Yarr, we're done for! It was fun knownin' ye for ten seconds! (The Chaos senses the problem and thus uses its brakes, halting the ship from moving) Calabrass: Too bad you don't have a sword. (Zak leaps down to the sea to where the kraken is. Using Calabrass, he shoots missiles at the kraken's eye, making it let go of the grappling hook and swim away. Zak fires down the missile to launch himself back up to the surface and he lands back on the Chaos' deck, detransforming along with Calabrass) Clovis: Incredible! You are the best boy captain I have ever just met! I... (gulps) Time out. (throws up into the sea) Astral puke! Zak: (to Calabrass) Not bad for a beginner, huh? Calabrass: One attack more and you would have spent all my energy. And more whirlpool equals no breathing underwater! (The Chaos begins to break down) Arrr, and you went and scuppered the old tub! He's panting like a queasy musk ox! It's the clutch! Zak: The clutch? On a sailboat? Clovis: Land ho! Calabrass: Confound it, that's the lighthouse in the mythic bizarre of Marituga! That swarming haven of monsters, thieves and villains. Arrr! Clovis: And candy! Calabrass: Aye, they make a good caramel, they do. Then use it to steal teeth from birdbrains! Zak: Awesome! There's gotta be someone that can help fix this clutch. (to the Chaos) Set a course for...over there, Chaos! We'll get you fixed! And then we'll set out to find the seven locks and get out of this crazy Triangle! Zak: (lets out a whistle) Ahhh, dry land! Civilization! Calabrass: Wait until you visit before you call this "civilization". Zak: Huh? (to Clovis) Come on, Clovis! The candy isn't gonna come to you. Clovis: (He leaps down to the dock and charges to Zak, but his chains that are connected to the Chaos don't budge) My runner's not running, Zak! (He gets pulled back to the Chaos) Whoa! I'm not really a ghost, but I do haunt the Chaos and only the Chaos! He and I have bound for life, until I find my body. Aye, it's complicated. Zak: No kidding. Calabrass: Believe me, it's better that way. That one less chance we get spotted. Zak: (He walks away from the docks to the stairs that lead to the marketplace) Wow. (He bumps into someone) Sorry. Look at that! (He bumps into someone else) Whoa, sorry. Unbelievable! So cool! Everything here is amazing. I mean, when it's not trying to eat, stab or drown me. (he walks past a viking and an Atlantean princess) Calabrass: The Triangle is a weird place. And anything but calm. Arrr, keep yer eyes open and try to be discreet, by Jove. Crogar: Princess, the sword: it's speaks! (They both watch Zak purchasing a scabbard for Calabrass) Cece: Not very discreet! First chance we get, we steal that sword. Crogar: Crogar always ready to rumble! (Zak places Calabrass in the scabbard before paying the merchant and walking away. Unknown to him, he is being followed) Skullivar: Losing the Eyes of the Seven Seas and the sword Calabrass, the Great Key, at the same time. Because of a little boy? Has my faith in you being misplaced, Golden Bones? Golden Bones: I'll find him, Master Skullivar! Spies have reported that he reached Marituga. I'm going to tear the sword and the Stones of Power from his plump little fingers and... Skullivar: See to it. Or my skeleton army will have a new general. Zak: Hi... um... excuse me, we're looking for a mechanic? My ship is broken. It's the clutch, I think. Caramba: (from a monitor) Keep moving Sea-onaut! What you're looking for isn't zixi. This way! (Zak follows it, unknowingly dodging a bullet that the Atlantean princess fired at him. He follows the monitor to a workshop somewhere in the marketplace) Zak: Wow. Gadget city! Caramba: Everything you see was lovingly hand-fabricated by the greatest enginox in Marituga. Zak: Awesome! A talking robot! Caramba: Correxal: (He opens his hatch to reveal his true form) a talking Wahoolian! Zak: An alien? Wicked spacey. Caramba: (chuckles) I'm Caramba! Wahoolian inventor, saviour of the planet Earth. Welcome to my antorx. Calabrass: "Saviour"? Looks like all you've ever saved is a pile of space junk! Caramba: There's a Vorg invasion force stuck somewhere in the Seven Seas ready to contradict you. And have my head! Ooh, they're the meanest, cruellox, and most terrifying extra-terrestrials in the galaxy! (He takes a deep breath before closing his hatch) You're looking for an enginox... sorry, engineer, I believe? Zak: Yes. Can you fix a ship? (He takes out the clutch) This is what's busted. Caramba: Sensaxional! A perfect blend of magic and technology. Where's your boat? Zak: Why? Caramba: I'm looking for a way to go home, Sea-onaut! But I don't have a ghost of a chance giving this zbluargs floating around here! But your boat looks like it has some major clapox under the hood! Zak: Sorry, I'm not following you. "Zbluargs"? "Clapox"? Caramba: Oh, it's Wahoolian. I've been here a long time, but "Earthling" is a super difficult language. Don't you tlotoux? Zak: (confused) Oh yeah, I...I "tlotoux". Cece: (from the rooftop with Crogar) Get ready! Caramba: Let me make you a deal. I'll fix your ship for glatiox and you help escape me from the Blixuda Triangle! Calabrass: Between you and me, kid? He's a half-wit! Let's "walk-ox" outta here! Zak: You said we need a crew. Why not him? Why are you always so negative, Calabrass? Calabrass: Because we're in the most dangerous place on Earth and I'm in the hands of a boy who have no idea what he's doing! Crogar: (hollers as he opens the roof doors) Ragnarok! Caramba: Uh oh. (He retreats his robot arms into his armor and forms into a ball in fear) Calabrass: Get us out of here, Captain! Zak: Let's see how you like this! (He tries to fight the Atlantean princess, but get toss by her as she grabs Calabrass) Cece: Have a seat. Don't move. Good boy! (both she and Crogar run out of the workshop) Zak: Calabrass! (He runs out of the workshop and sees the princess and Crogar on the rooftops) Hey! Give me my sword! Caramba: You're never gonna catch her. Zak: Are you serious about joining my crew and getting out of here? Calabrass: Young lady, you ought to bring me back on the double! Ye don't know who yer messin' with... Cece: Oh, but I do. Calabrass, the Great Key of the Triangle. Calabrass: Okay, so ye read a book once. Big deal. I already picked the boy! Cece: We well see about that! Crogar: (grabs Calabrass and chuckles) Magic sword? Can you open oysters super fast? Cece: Crogar, it's not a toy! It's the Great Key to get us out of this awful place! Crogar: (Zak, riding on top of Caramba, grabs Calabrass out of Crogar's hand) Hey! Zak: Finder's keepers, fish sticks. Ha! Cece: "Fish sticks"? I am an Atlantean princess! (fires a missile from her gun at Caramba, tripping him) You've no right to wield Calabrass, street rat! Zak: And you do, mini-mermaid? Cece: It is Chrysta Coraline Lejune. Zak: Like I care? I'm Zak and Calabrass is mine. (to Crogar) And you...the Viking? What's your thing? Crogar: Crogar's thing is clobbering! (turns his hammer into a broadsword) (Caramba retreats his exoskeleton into a ball again and rolls away in fear) Calabrass: Show this brute what we know how to do, Zak. '[ Transformation Sequence ] ''Zak: Give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain rock abilities instead)'' Zak: Wow. Hold on. What?! Calabrass: It's the Eye of Dezer, the Sea of Sands. Zak: Um... that's not what I asked for. Calabrass: No, but it's what you need! Crogar: Ragnarok! (He leaps down from the rooftops and is about strike Zak, but hits Calabrass's rock shield insteaed) Zak: Wow! Cece: This is not a game, boy! (She shoots missiles from her gun, but Zak blocks them. She leaps down to kick Zak, making him and Calabrass detransform) You don't know what the sword means to... Zak: He means my ticket home! That's all that's matters! (He fights the princess with Calabrass) Why is Calabrass so important to you, Crystalwhatever? He's just a sword! Calabrass: What do you mean "just a sword"? Cece: Calabrass is the Great Key. (She knocks Zak down) The only one that can open the Triangle's secret locks. A destiny he claimed before he was cursed and turned into a sword. And my name is Chrysta Coraline Lejune! Zak: Hold up. (to Calabrass) So you were like, a real man? Calabrass: With the finest mustache in the Seven Seas! Cece: Calabrass is returning to the hands of a hero! (She pulls out her gun) You're nothing more than a little minnow lost in the Seven Seas! How can you ever hope to carry him when you don't know anything about the legends, the triangle, and all of its danger?! Zak: (He throws pebbles at the princess) Ha ha! (He points Calabrass's blade at her) I'm a fast learner! Cece: Behind you! (She sees someone behind Zak) Zak: Really? Behind me? Even where I'm from that's the oldest trick in the book! (A golden hook taps onto his shoulder, making him turns around) Golden Bones: So we meet again, young Captain. Cece: You know each other? Well then, perhaps my colleague and I shall leave you two alone to chat! (She takes Calabrass out of Zak's hand) Zak: Hey! Calabrass: Let go of me! Golden Bones: (He grabs Zak with his hook) I haven't finished with you, runt! (to the skeleton soldiers) If she escapes you lose your heads! Get that sword! (Meanwhile, both Crogar and Chrysta are surrounded by the skeletons) Cece: Now Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir! (She raises up Calabrass, but realizes something is amiss) Why have I not transformed? Calabrass: If you know the prophecies, you should also know that only a real captain, my captain, can invoke my powers. Golden Bones: Skullivar will be pleased. The sword, the seven Eyes, a would-be captain and his rebel scum, all in the same day. Cece: I am no scum and he is no captain. (She points Calabrass' blade at Zak) Look at him, he's a disaster! Calabrass: For a smart lass, ye don't seem to understand a basic rule of the Triangle. Nothing is as it seems. Cece: Fine. Show me what you can do, "Captain"! (She tosses Calabrass to Zak) Zak: (He catches Calabrass and uses him to make Golden Bones let go of him) Yeah, this is better! Wanna break some bones, Cal'? Calabrass: Sorry boyo. No more energy. Zak: (He grunts before shaking Calabrass) Dude! Since when did a magic sword take a nap! Cal! Cece: Ha! I knew it. You're no captain. Golden Bones: (laughs) Capture these amateurs! I've said it before, you do have guts, boy. Would you like to see what they look like? Caramba: (from the rooftops) Excuse me, but you have to stop. Golden Bones: Don't make me laugh, worm. (Caramba jumps down and start to roll into his ball form, knocking out the skeleton soldiers. Zak, Chrysta, and Crogar each take down the skeletons while he gets past and knocks Bones himself out) Caramba: It worked! I think I'm gonna faint! Zak: Epic, Caramba! But you're gonna have to work on your vocabulary if you want to hang with us. Caramba: No gruklem! Zak: (to Chrysta) Still think I'm a dumb little minnow? Cece: I think we are doomed! (She points to an army of skeleton soldiers coming towards them from the air with their pterodactyls) Zak: I suggest we run for our lives. (He and Caramba runs to the direction of the docks) Cece: (to Crogar) We must follow him. If Skullivar gets the Key, we're all doomed! (She and Crogar both follow Zak and Caramba) Zak: If we reach the Chaos, we're safe. (stops to avoid getting spotted) Cece: Your ship is called the Chaos? Fitting. Zak: I'm gonna pretend that means "cool" in fish language. (continues to run before looking back up) They're really robot pterodactyls? If I wasn't gonna fill my shorts I'd think that was really cool. Calabrass: Yer a strange boy, Zak. Zak: (to Chrysta) Do you have a boat? Cece: No. Zak: If you want, I can take you on mine. (He rushes out and grab a pouch from a merchant) If you pay for this candy! (He and Caramba continue to run) Cece: (She pays the merchant while running) I'm not sure I want to be on the same boat as you! (The group is about go down the stairs to the dock, but they all stop when they see the skeleton soldiers blocking their way) Zak: Big guy! You think you can clear us the path all the way to the bay? Crogar: One thing Crogar likes more than sea snails: bashing bone heads! (He charges toward the skeleton soldiers to clear the path for them) (Above Caramba, Zak, Calabrass, and Chrysta, the skeleton soldiers on the pterodactyls are shooting at them. Chrysta uses her gun to launch herself up and get onto one of the pterodactyls while the others try to take the soldiers down from the land) Clovis: (from the Chaos) Look, he's been chased by blood-thirsty Pteros. That would otherwise be totally cool. (gasps) We have to help him! (The Chaos launches the plank in the direction of Zak) Zak: Awesome. (He leaps onto the plank and flies up to the sky and knocks down the skeleton soldiers and pterodactyls) Cece: You're full of surprises, Zak Storm! Zak: (He winks at her, before seeing more skeletons coming) Get ready! (Both Zak and Chrysta take down the soldiers and their pterodactyls. One of them causes Chrysta to fall from her pterodactyl, but Zak catches her just in time) Cece: Did you learn to fly at the same place you learned to handle a sword? Zak: You can hop off whatever you want, Crystalune. Cece: It's Chrysta Coraline Lejune. Zak: Whatever. (Zak and Chrysta jumps down from the plank and land onto the Chaos' deck. The plank goes back to its original location) Clovis: (He catches the pouch Zak tosses to him) You thought of the candy! Oh, you're the best captain ever, Zak! (He hugs Zak) (Crogar and Caramba both arrive on the Chaos just in time, and both do a high-five) Zak: (chuckles) We sort of make a good crew, didn't we? Golden Bones: Enough! Cece: If we escape, I will let you know! Golden Bones: Has it gotten through your tiny skull yet, young Storm. You are not equipped to lead. This is a battle you will not win. Ever. (The skeleton army is about to attack them) Zak: Okay, Caramba, you fix the boat. We'll handle the rest! Golden Bones: You can put an end to all this. Give me the sword, the ship, and swear an oath of loyalty. And I'll spare your life. I could even whisper a word to the Master so that he sends you home. Zak: Skullivar could take me home? Golden Bones: Skullivar is all-powerful. Cece: He is bluffing. Zak: Calabrass, what did you think? Calabrass: I'm not the Captain. Zak: I want to go home. Bad. But I could never look my Mom and Dad in the eye if I sold out to you. Plus, when I finally do go home, so do my friends! We're in this together! Cece: That is very captainish of you. Golden Bones: And very, very stupid. Ready to attack at my command. Zak: Dude, I don't think you caught the part about my friends. I have a living sword, an Atlantean princess, a bone-crushing viking, an almost-ghost, a living ship, and... Golden Bones: And? Crogar: And? Calabrass: What're you doing, Zak? Zak: (He hears the engine of the ship working again) And.... Caramba: (He opens the engine door) Finished! Zak: And the fastest Wahoolian mechanic in the entire universe! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Sino!(Zak and Calabrass gain ice abilities) Golden Bones: Charge! (Zak leaps up and strikes ice all over the docks, including Golden Bones and his army) What in blazes is that? Zak: (He detransforms, along with Calabrass) Chaos, let get outta here! Full steam ahead! (The Chaos sails away from Marituga. Golden Bones breaks the ice with his hook) Golden Bones: I loathe that child! Zak: If you and your viking don't want to stay, I can take you back to Marituga. Cece: Why would you want us to stay? We tried to steal Calabrass! Zak: Yeah. But you sort-of kick major butt in a fight. And I'm never gonna do this on my own. I need a crew. Cece: (She looks at Crogar who's nod in agreement) And a crew you shall have, Zak Storm. Zak: Great. Um, Corystalinajune? Cece: You may call me Cece. Zak: Deal, Cece! (He shakes hand with Cece) Clovis: We should give ourselves a name! How about the "Courageous Corsairs"? Or the "Treachery Team"?! Or... Cece: Hold on, we all have a name that starts with a C: Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Cece, Calabrass, the Chaos, and...hmm, Zak does not start with C. It doesn't work. Clovis: Captain starts with a C. Cece: What do you think, Captain? The 7C's? Zak: 7C's. Let's do this! The Seven Seas are waiting for us! The 7C's, full steam ahead! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts